The Pirate Queen
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Alanna Jones was pushed back to her home world when Regina reversed the curse. It sent Alanna to the Enchanted Forest, while Felix was thrown back to the real world. They were separated but Alanna was determined to get back to him, no matter the cost. She goes back to what she originally was, a pirate, just like her father. (Sequel to Little Lost Girl) *Spoilers for S3 OUAT*
1. Return of the Pirate

Alanna appeared in the Enchanted Forest with the rest of them. She controlled herself for a few seconds until she glanced around and then her legs gave out as she lost herself. Tears poured down her face as she started to go into hysterics. Baelfire walked over to help her back to her feet and she shoved him, "Don't touch me."

She pushed back her pain as she slowly stood up and she looked at everyone else. She saw their clothes were back to their usual and she glanced down at her own. She hadn't worn full pirate clothes in so long. She held her head up as the others started trying to make a plan. Charming was talking about trying to go to the castle and he assumed everyone was going. Baelfire spoke up, "I'm not going with you. I'm going to go to my father's castle and see if his dagger is back here."

Belle said, "I'm going with you."

Baelfire then looked at Alanna, "You are more than welcome to come to, Alanna. You are my sister."

Alanna shook her head, "I can't. I intend to find the Jolly Roger with or without my father."

Bae tried to persuade her, "Alanna, don't run off to hide from the pain. Come with me and we will find a way back to them."

Alanna said, very firmly, "No. I need to be on the water. I need to go. Don't hold out hope that you will get back, we can't get back."

Alanna walked away from them and grabbed a horse to ride away, but her father stopped her, "Stop Alanna. I'm coming with you."

She didn't question him; she just nodded and held her head low. She heard her father talking to Charming and Snow but she didn't really listen. Bae walked over to her and put a hand on her arm, "When I find a way back to them, I'll come find you, Alanna."

Alanna didn't say a word but she looked at him and he sighed, "It will be alright, Alanna."

Alanna tried to smile slightly but couldn't, "Goodbye brother."

Bae smiled at her, "Take care of yourself Alanna, until we meet again."

Her father climbed on his horse and they took off into a gallop into the distance, away from everyone they knew.

**1 year later**

They had been on the boat, exploring their world again, when something strange had happened. Something left a note and a bottle on the ship's deck. Alanna asked, "What is that?"

Hook grabbed it and read over it, "We have to go back for Emma. Her parents are in trouble."

Alanna laughed, "You can't be serious? We can't get back dad."

Hook said, "We can, with this." He held up a magic bean and Alanna scowled. She said, "I'm not going back there. It's hopeless. Let us live our lives and leave their problems to them."

Hook eyed his daughter in confusion, "That is not how you are. You always want to help."

Alanna screamed, "Well I'm tired of helping. All I do is get screwed by it."

Hook said, "We have to do this, Alanna. They need help. This is your family too."

Alanna scoffed, "You just want to go after your damn girlfriend! I won't do it! You want to go on a fool's errand, then you do it alone!" Alanna turned away from him and stood by the edge of the ship, looking over into the water.

Hook came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's really bothering you Alanna?"

Alanna fought the tears that threatened to fall, "I can't go to that world. I can't be so close yet so far from him. I know he is there somewhere but I won't find him. And magic doesn't work there. I just can't."

Hook asked, "But what if you do?"

Alanna asked, "What?"

Hook repeated himself, "What if you do find him? What if he is close to Emma?"

Alanna said, "You are just trying to bribe me into going with you."

Hook shook his head, "I do want you to come. I don't want to leave you behind ever again, but he could be there. He could be right there waiting for you."

Alanna said, "But he won't remember me."

Hook smirked, "True Love's kiss breaks any curse."

Alanna sighed, "Fine dad. I'll go with you, but if we don't find him, I'll never go back."

Hook nodded and started to yell orders to the crew to get the ship ready. Once they were ready, he let the crew off in the row boats so they could get to shore and he looked at Alanna, "Are you ready to do this?"

Alanna nodded and Hook steered the boat into the portal. The boat surfaced in the real world and he managed to dock it without people staring. They then both got off to go to the address on the paper. As they walked down the street, people stared at them, "People are looking at us as if we are insane with the clothes we are wearing."

Hook scoffed, "Well I'm not changing. Besides we have nothing else to wear."

Alanna shook her head as they made their way up to the apartment that should have Emma in it. Hook knocked on her door and it swung open. Emma eyed them both with wonder, "Um yes?"

Hook smirked, "Swan."

Emma asked, "Do I know you?"

Hook then leaned forward and kissed her and she kneed him in the groin and slammed the door. Alanna just laughed, "Yeah, just assault the girl who doesn't remember us. That's great dad."

Hook still groaned in pain so Alanna knocked on the door. Emma opened in with a scowl, "Look I don't know what you and your boyfriend there are playing at but…"

Alanna said, "Let me cut you off right there. The man you hit is my father and I came here because I was told this is where my nephew is. You are Emma Swan aren't you? Mother to Henry?"

Emma nodded, "How are you his aunt? I don't have any siblings."

Alanna said, "No, but his dad does."

Emma asked, "You're his father's sister?"

Alanna held out her hand with a smile, "Alanna Jones. I'm Neal's baby sister. Actually half-sister, but still family."

Emma stared at her and then said, "You're not lying….i don't understand."

Alanna said, "There isn't anything to understand. I just want to get to know my nephew."

Emma said, "Well he has school now, but later we will be here. Could you leave your crazy father at home though?"

Alanna nodded, "Sure. I will be back later then, after Henry is out of school."

Alanna grabbed her father's arm and pulled him away. Hook asked, "How did you know she would believe you?"

Alanna said, "Simple because it's not a lie. Henry is my nephew and I do want to know him. It's the easiest way for her to trust us so just let me do this."

Hook nodded as they made their way back to the ship.


	2. Finding the Lost One

Alanna waited until later in the afternoon to head back to Emma's apartment. She insisted that her father stay behind and he hated that. Alanna walked down the street and towards the apartment. She had changed her clothes a bit so she wouldn't freak them out again. She took off the corset she had over her peasant shirt and the bandana around her hair. She went up the elevator and knocked on the door. Emma swung it open, "Hello again. Listen, you can't stay long because I have a date in a few hours."

Alanna said, "I could watch Henry for you."

Emma sighed, "I don't know about that, I barely know you."

Alanna smiled, "Well that's why I'm here so you can know me. Can I come in?"

Emma moved from the doorway and allowed Alanna inside. Henry was on the couch playing games and he turned to see who came in, "Mom, who is that?"

Emma said, "Henry, this is Alanna. She is your aunt."

Henry set the game controller and said, "I didn't think you had any family Mom."

Emma sighed, "She isn't my family. She is your father's."

Henry looked surprised as he looked at Alanna,"You're my dad's sister? Have you talked to him? Why doesn't he want to see me? Where is he?"

Alanna sighed, "Your dad got in some trouble, that's why he isn't here. I can't tell you anything else though. He loves you very much though. He is the one who told me about you so I came to meet you."

Henry smiled as he held out his hand and Alanna shook it, "It's very nice to meet you Aunt Alanna."

Alanna sat down next to him, "So tell me about you, Henry."

Henry said, "I'm 13. I'm pretty good at school. I like video games. My mom was my only family till you came along."

Alanna smiled at him, "Well you will have me here as long as you want me."

Emma motioned me over to her towards the door, "Henry, you play your game while I talk to your aunt."

Henry did as Emma said and Emma looked at me, "I want to know where Neal is."

Alanna said, "He is in a town up north. I couldn't tell Henry that though. Neal is in the middle of a feud right now so it would be dangerous for both of you."

Emma looked concerned, "Is he alright?"

Alanna nodded, "He will be ok. Don't worry."

Emma said, "I need to go get ready for my date. You can sit with him until I have to go."

Alanna went back over to Henry as Emma walked into her bedroom. Henry turned to Alanna,"You know where my dad is, I want to meet him."

Alanna shook her head, "Kid, Don't put me in the position. I can't take you to him."

Henry pleaded, "What if my mom comes too?"

Alanna shook her head, "I can't do that Henry. Don't put me in the middle of this."

Henry then turned and started to ignore Alanna so she sat quietly on the couch. She watched him play his game and it was quiet for a while, but then he asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Alanna laughed, "It's just how I dress."

Henry grew quiet again and then Emma walked out in a sleek dress, "Okay, it's time for my date so..."

Alanna stood up, "I get it. You don't trust me yet, but you will."

Emma just nodded and Alanna said, "Bye Henry."

He waved, "Bye Aunt Alanna. Have fun mom."

Emma smiled as they went towards the door and Alanna stepped out the door. Alanna walked down the hall with Emma and she stopped at a door a few down from hers. Emma said, "Hang on; I got to tell this kid to watch Henry."

Alanna nodded and stood against the wall waiting with her head down. She heard Emma, "Hey could go over and hang out with Henry, I got a date tonight."

Alanna heard the person say, "Sure Emma, I'll head over in a few minutes."

Alanna's head shot up and she saw the person Emma was speaking to. She froze as their eyes made contact and Alanna whimpered, "Felix."

The guy in the doorway smiled at her, "Hello. Emma, who is your friend?"

Emma glanced back at Alanna, "This is Henry's aunt, Alanna. She is Henry's father's sister."

Alanna still didn't move and Felix walked towards her to hold out his hand, "Felix Childs."

Alanna shook as she slowly reached her hand out to his, "Alanna Jones."

He smiled, "Emma, can't she stay with Henry and I?"

Emma looked like she wanted to say no but then she said, "Sure. Go ahead Alanna. "

Alanna walked back to their apartment and she glanced back to see Emma and Felix talking. He then turned and walked over to her, meeting her at the door, "Let's go."

Felix swung open the door and Henry smiled as he saw Felix, "Felix! And Aunt Alanna, you're back."

Felix said, "You ready to get beat on this game kid?"

Henry scoffed, "No way, Felix."

Alanna laid on the other couch and after a while of watching them play, she slowly fell asleep. She was shook asleep wake by Emma, "Hey Alanna, I'm back. You can go now."

Alanna stood up and walked towards the door, "Thanks Emma, for letting me see Henry."

Emma smiled, "You're welcome, Alanna. It was good to meet you. Not so much with your crazy father."

Alanna was worried now, "What did my dad do now?"

Emma said, "It's nothing Alanna, don't worry about it. You can come back anytime you want, Alanna."

Alanna smiled as she stepped out the door and she saw Felix standing there, "We didn't get to talk much with you passed out on the couch."

Alanna asked, "Talk about what?"

Felix motioned her towards his apartment and said, "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

Alanna touched her chest as she felt her heart clench in pain at his words, "No I don't believe we have."

Felix asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

Alanna nodded slowly and walked inside his apartment. There were all kinds of strange weapons on the wall. Felix saw her staring at them, "Don't be afraid because of that, I just like old weapons. I collect them."

Alanna touched them and said, "I'm not afraid."

Felix smiled as he looked at her, "Almost all girls I've brought here have been freaked out by my weapons collection."

Alanna clutched her chest, "You've brought girls here?" She then said, "I have to go."

Alanna made for the door but Felix stopped her, "Alanna, wait please. There is something here. You seem too familiar to me."

Alanna shook her head, she was too upset to even think right now, "Let me go. I need to get back to my dad."

Felix begged, "Please Alanna, don't go. What did I say?"

Alanna just moved towards the door and Felix asked, "The weapons did scare you...or am I too old or something?"

Alanna just shook her head and Felix said, "Then please tell me what I did."

Alanna started to cry slightly, "I can't, I'm sorry."

Felix said,"At least tell me you full name, your age and where you're staying."

Alanna said through her tears, "My name is Alanna Jones. I'm 17 now. And I can't tell you where I'm staying."

Felix approached her and got dangerously close, "Alanna...i can't explain the connection we have. But I am drawn to you. I want to see you more without Emma and Henry around."

Alanna stared up at him and then she leaned forward and claimed his lips. Her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest from the connection between them. She pulled away and said, "I have to go."

She went straight towards the door and took off running out if the building. She went straight back towards the ship where her father was. She sat on the edge of the boat as she tried to calm herself before she faced her father but he came out from below deck, "Alanna?"


	3. Arrested

Alanna heard her father come from behind her, "Alanna, what's wrong?"

Alanna began to hyperventilate and then she started sobbing and Hook wrapped his arms around her, "Alanna, love, what's wrong?"

Alanna said, through her tears, "I saw Felix."

Hook asked, "What? Where?"

Alanna said, "He lives near Emma. Oh God, it was horrible. He was attracted to me and he wanted to know me, kept saying he felt a connection between us. I left though when he made mention that he  
brought other girls into his home. It broke my heart, but he didn't remember me. Oh dad, I couldn't help myself, I kissed him."

Hook gasped, "Maybe that will make him remember."

Alanna held her head low, "I don't know dad. And what did you do to Emma? She came home complaining about you."

Hook said, "I just went to talk to her, try to get her to remember."

Alanna asked, "And how did you expect to do that?"

Hook said, "I may have given her an address to someone's apartment where she was last year."

Alanna asked, "Who the hell had an apartment here?"

Hook mumbled, "Baelfire."

Alanna yelled, "My brother had an apartment here and you haven't told me?"

Hook said, "It doesn't matter. I just told her so maybe she could find someone that showed her being there."

Alanna shook her head, "You are playing with fire dad. She doesn't believe us. Don't push it."

Hook said, "Don't worry. Just get some sleep Alanna."

Alanna walked to her cabin on the ship and fell into the bed. She was out quickly and she dreamed of Felix. When she woke up the next morning, her father was already up, "Come on Alanna, we have to go to Central Park."

Alanna quirked an eyebrow, "Why the hell do we have to do that?"

Hook said, "I told Emma after she sees Baelfire's apartment to meet me there."

Alanna groaned as she dug through her clothes, "Alright, let me change." Her father nodded as he walked out of her cabin.

Alanna grabbed a black peasant shirt and she changed her black leather pants and then she pulled her boots back on. She walked back out and her father said, "Let's go."

They walked to Central Park and waited and pretty soon, Emma appeared. Hook smiled, "Swan, I knew that would work. It's good to see you again."

Emma scowled and raised her voice at him, "Why didn't you tell me that was Neal's place?"

Hook smirked, "I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had."

Emma seemed flustered, "What does Neal have you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him?"

Alanna stepped in, "We just know, but this has nothing to do with Neal. This is a different matter entirely."

Hook nodded, "I told you, your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke."

Emma looked at him like he was insane, "What are you talking about? My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?"

Hook nodded, "A madman I'm sure. But it's true. Your parents need you. You're the only one who can save them. If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?"

Emma said, "Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it. How?"

Hook approached her, "Don't you see? That is proof of what I'm saying. Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year."

Emma shook her head, "Not good enough. I want real ones."

Hook said, "There's only one way you'll get those. Drink this."

He handed her the vial and she eyed him, "Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No thank you."

Hook said, "It will help you remember everything you've lost. If one small part of you senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out if I'm right? What do you say love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go."

Emma frowned, "Call me love one more time and you lose the other hand." Emma then made a symbol and police came out. Hook said, "Swan, what are you doing?"

Emma said, "I'm making sure that you never bother my son or me again." She then looked at the cops, "This is the guy, the one who assaulted me."

Hook scoffed, "It was a kiss."

Emma said, "There. He confessed."

The cops said, "You're under arrest for assault and criminal harassment sir. You have the right to remain silent."

Hook said, "Swan, please you're making a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake! Swan! Your family needs you!"

Alanna ran after Emma, "You are having my father arrested? Seriously?"

Emma glanced sideways, "You'll be next if you don't stop pestering me. I don't know what drugs your father is on but he should lay off. Now I have to get Henry so you can either follow your dad or come with me. But if you start acting crazy too, then I will have you arrested too."

Alanna grew quiet after Emma said that as she glanced back at her father being led away. Emma said, "We have to go get Henry from school."

Alanna followed behind Emma to Henry's school where he was waiting, "Aunt Alanna, what are you doing here?"

Emma said, "She was just hanging out with me today. I wanted to talk to you though."

Henry asked, "About what mom?"

Emma said, "Walsh."

Alanna asked, "Who is Walsh?"

Henry smiled, "Mom's boyfriend. He asked her to marry him."

Alanna looked at Emma, "You have a fiancé?"

Emma shook her head, "I didn't say yes yet."

Henry said, "But she should."

Emma sighed, "I don't know if that is the best. Maybe what happened with Neal has kept me from living my life now. And maybe it's time for me to start looking forward."

Henry grinned, "So does that mean you're going to marry him?"

Emma said, "Uh..."

Henry said, "So that's a yes?"

Emma said, "Wait wait. First I didn't say that..."

Henry said, "You could tell him at dinner tonight."

Emma looked confused, "We aren't having dinner tonight."

Henry grinned mischievously, "I might have sent him a text from your phone this morning. He's coming over at 8. And I arranged to sleep over at Avery's so the two of you could be alone."

Emma was still debating it but Henry said, "It's okay mom. If your gut is telling you to marry him, trust it."

Emma groaned, "Crap. I forgot to pick something up. Alanna, stay with Henry until I come back please."

Alanna nodded as she walked towards the building.


End file.
